With the evolution of technology, most of the electronic devices on the market have a thin and light appearance and are easy to carry. Moreover, the electronic device adopts a touch screen so that the electronic device can be operated by inputting commands through the touch screen. Since users cannot continuously operate the electronic device in a handheld manner for a long period of time, a support device that can fix the electronic device is needed so that the users can operate the electronic device in a hands-free state (such as being placed on a desktop).
However, a structure of a conventional support device used for supporting the electronic device is too complicated. Under frequent use, it can be quite easily damaged and unable to be used. In addition, under the circumstance of complex structures, the difficulty to the users in operating the support device is thus also increased. Therefore, how to improve the above-mentioned problems is really the focus of the relevant people in the field.